Recent investigations suggest that Insulin like growth factor (IGF 1) may play a role in the pathobiology of osteosarcoma. Somatostatin directly inhibits the release of growth hormone, thereby indirectly reducing the level of circulating IGF 1. We propose to administer the long acting somatostatin analog, SMS 201-995 pa LAR, alone and in combination with tamoxifen in patients with osteosarcoma. The degree of suppression of both circulating IGF 1 and growth hormone will be determined.